Choices (James Fanfiction)
by LaJollaBabe22
Summary: James has a girlfriend with a rough life, not to mention she's still in her senior year. When consequences arise from choices made, will James leave her more damaged than she is or will he stay to try and fix her? James Maslow fanfiction. Rated M for harsh language and suggestive themes. Not to descriptive. No smut.
1. Chapter 1

_Is he breaking up with me? Is he leaving me for some whore he slept with on tour? We've never had sex, so it would make sense to sleep with some other female while on tour. What is he going to say? How is he going to do it? Over dinner? With an expensive present? After a heated make out session? I'm not sure I can do this much longer._

"Darby! Pay attention! How many times do I have to tell you to stop day dreaming in my class?!" My math teacher yells at me.

"What the hell, coach? I am! I just didn't hear you calling my name over fucking Anne over there having an orgasm under her desk! Get the hell off my back!" I say hearing the gasps from my classmates and watching the surprise, disappointment, and anger crossing one of my most trusted teacher's face.

"Darby! You are to be in my room immediately after school until a responsible adult comes to get you and I don't ever, EVER, want to hear those words come out of your mouth in my classroom again. Do you understand me? Ms. Reynolds, do you understand?" He says. My teacher doesn't throw me out of the classroom, call the office to come down the hall, or yell for the whole school to hear. My classmates scoff in distaste as they hear his response, but they don't know what is going on behind the closed math room door.

"Yes, sir, I understand." I say looking down at my desk in shame.

"Alright. Homework is the afterward of Chapter 6. Due on Thursday!" The teacher says as the bell rings. "Darby, can I talk to you please?" He says as my class files out of the classroom. "What happened today? You have never acted like that before." My trusty math teacher asks me pulling a chair over to his desk.

"I have a lot of things going on right now, and I know I shouldn't have acted out like that." I say putting my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands.

"Tell me, please." He asks gently.

"My mom is up and down, which is really difficult… It is extremely difficult for me and my family. I don't exactly know how I feel about that one and the boyfriend that has been holding me together is possibly breaking up with me after school today. I have been barely holding on without him here and my mom being in the condition she's in. I just need to figure out how I feel about this." I say looking from him to my hands to the whiteboard and back.

"Look, we know how you feel about your mom. You're frustrated about how you never know how she is going to be feeling in one day. This boyfriend though… I don't think I know who he is. Unless he is really good at lying low, and you are really good at not showing affection. Who is it?" My math teacher asks me.

"You wouldn't know him. He's in a boy band… Big Time Rush, and I'm dating James Maslow. You can't tell anyone! My parents know, but no one else can know. It's sort of illegal in government eyes, but not in my mental health eyes. If I didn't have him I don't know where I would be right now." I say this time looking directly into my math teacher and track coach's eyes.

"What did your parents say when they found out you were dating a…"

"20 year old at the time. We didn't start out dating. I just ran into him and told him I was a fan and then he met my family. It went on from there. When we first got together, he didn't know all of my family problems and my parents weren't big supporters, but the fact that I've been taking the mom situation better with him around they aren't going to protest."

"Alright, I won't tell anyone, but what if breaks up with you what happens?" My coach asks.

I stand up and say, "I don't know, but I'm late for band and I have to go." I grab my things and walk to the door, but as I open the door I say, "Thank you for everything, but who is supposed to sign me out this afternoon, my parents are out of town and James is going to pick me up?"

"We'll figure it out. Don't worry. Ask James to sign you out, he'll be allowed to this once." He says grabbing papers to grade. I nod and put my stuff away to run off to the band room.

After band, I stand at my locker and text James.

'_Hey… I'm sorry for this, but my parents are out of town and I got in trouble with my math teacher today. I need you to come sign me out. I'm so sorry about this."_

_ 'Don't be! I don't mind helping you out. What do I pass myself off as? XO'_

_ 'My boyfriend… I've told him, but he is completely trustworthy. I promise.'_

_ 'Okay. I'm in the parking lot. Love you!'_

I smile and head into the math room and take a seat. Five minutes, later I hear the door open, and I look up to see his face. James's beautiful brown eyes are happy, but tired. His smile lit up the room when he smiles at me. I try to return the smile, but the reason why we are here came back to my mind and I just looked down at the desk. James just brushes it off and walks over my teacher's desk. I hear quiet talking. I just sit with my bag on my shoulder and my jacket on my lap.

All of a sudden I feel a hand on my shoulder and jump. "Let's ditch, babe." James whispers in my ear while holding back a laugh at my reaction. "We have some things to talk about." I freeze.

_Is he talking about what my teacher told him, or about the need to break up with me?_

I nod and stand up. I look back, smile, and wave at my teacher who returns the gesture. I smile up at James, who gladly returns it. I take his hand, intertwine my fingers with his and proudly walk out of the school with my wonderful boyfriend. He walks with me to his relatively new car. He got it three weeks before the new tour, but it hasn't really been broken in. The inside still smelled like new leather seats, the buttons unworn from no use, the crisp opening of the doors as you pull the door handle.

"So before we go anywhere, can I tell you how much I miss you?" He says smiling at me, grabbing at the back of my head. "Kiss me, please." James says leaning in and brushing his lips on mine.

"Hell yeah." I sigh crashing my lips into his with the passion that has been eating me from the inside out. I open my mouth at the feel of James's tongue begging for entrance on my bottom lip. He moans slightly as he breaks free of the awfully heated kiss. We both sit in our seats and pant for a minute.


	2. Chapter 2

Left off with James and Darby in the car. Waiting to leave the school parking lot.

"How was South America?" I ask as James starts the car and backs out of the parking spot.

"Good. It would have been better if you were there. I really, really missed you. How was school? What happened in math?" James asked reaching over to hold my hand.

"I took out some of my frustration on my teacher." I stop there not wanting James to dig into my feelings.

"What frustration? The frustration of your mom's health?" There James goes, digging. I wish he didn't because I'm always honest with James and I can't lie to him.

"Yeah. And other things." I say. I wanted him to ask first before I told him my thoughts in math class. I can feel and see James holding back the question like he knows what I'm going to say. I quickly make up a script of what is going to go down between us before he asks, "What other things babe?"

"I'm afraid that you're breaking up with me. James! You just passed my turn!" I say watching the intersection fly by as we head to the Hills. I look over at James who is processing what I just said.

"We'll talk about THAT later, but Carlos texted me as I drove into the parking lot of your school that he was having a celebration party at his house. Just us four, but he said I could bring you if I wanted. You don't mind hanging out with them do you?" James asks looking over at me with a brilliant smile on his face. I was captivated for a moment by how he looked. With the sun shining through the window onto his soft, brown hair making it shine showing all the colors in the mess. The sun lit up his eyes behind his sunglasses making my heart stop at the beautiful color and sparkle.

"No." I gasp, gaining my breath. "I love hanging out with the guys! They're amazing. Is anyone else, female, going to be there, AND where's Fox?" I say looking around the car for the usually bouncy dog or the bag James carried him in.

"At Carlos's. I told Carlos I was going to meet up with him, so he took Fox, but then invited the others and you. Now, we're here, Casa La Carlitos Pena." James sexily rolled his 'r' which made my head spin.

"This is a beautiful house. He's a very lucky man." I say after James opens the door and helps me out of his car. James nods and takes my hand. He leads me up the steps and knocks on the door only to have Carlos, Sydney, and Fox answer. I smiled at Carlos who returned it, and picked up Fox who had been eagerly jumping up and down to have me pick him up.

"It's good to see you again, Darbs. Hey, James! Kendall isn't here yet so it's just us." Carlos says opening the door. I walk in and see a simple, yet beautiful living room. Logan is sitting in the middle of a large white couch with a wonderful blanket draped over the back. There's two beers sitting on stone coasters that sit on a wooden coffee table. There's a fireplace with a flat screen on the mantle. The fireplace has a stone framing and isn't lit for it's still pretty hot in the middle of October.

"Hey, sexy lady!" Logan says waving his arm over his head.

"Hey, manwhore!" I say back heading over to the kitchen to grab myself a soda.

Logan and I have always had this game of calling each other those names. Logan and I never had anything between us, but we were exceptionally close friendship wise. As I went through Carlos's fridge, I heard James joking and laughing with Logan.

"Hey."

"Ahh!" I jump out of my skin because I thought I was alone in the kitchen. Carlos had walked in and scared the hell out of me.

"How are you? I've heard things are rough with your mom. You doin' alright?" Carlos looked at me concerned.

"I'm doing okay. Things are a little rough… The whole, 'What's causing the seizures?', 'Where are they generating from?', 'Can we fix them and stop them from happening?' questions are exhausting and frustrating, but James and the rest of you help a lot."

"You know that you can talk to me about anything, right?" Carlos says sitting down at the bar.

"Yeah. You're the one I talk to if I don't want to talk to James. Logan's the one I have for comedic relief, and Kendall's the one I vent to." I say grabbing a coke and sitting next to Carlos.

"You seem like you have something on your mind. Is something going on with you and James?" Carlos asks sensing the hesitation and cautiousness around James.

"I just have this annoying feeling that he's going to break up with me. I got to thinking about it in math and then I lashed out at my teacher." I say opening the can and taking a big drink.

"You mean, you lashed out at the teacher who has been helping you as well? I know you didn't do it on purpose, but that means-"

"That I had to tell him about James. He isn't going to tell anyone. I trust him." I say reassuring Carlos that his bandmate will not be going to prison for any charges pertaining to me anytime soon.

"I don-

"Hey! You guys should come watch the movie, it's going to be awesome! Did I walk in on something?" James asks as Carlos and I awkwardly look at our drinks. We both shake our heads.

"No, we were just sitting with each other in silence. You just shocked us that's all." I say taking James's hand that was resting on the counter.

"Hey, Carlos, man, could you give us a minute to talk?" James asks as he wraps around the corner and puts his arm around my waist.

"Yeah. Love you, sweetheart." Carlos says before kissing the top of my head and walking out.

James walks over next to me and sits on the stool next to me. He puts his right arm around me and grabs my left hand with his. He smiles weakly at me and gives me a kiss on the cheek, but then the sly dog nuzzles his face into the crook of my neck.

"We need to talk." He says sitting up and looking at me.

"Are you-

"No. I'm not breaking up with you, but we need to talk about the conversation with Carlos. I heard what you talking about and where the conversation was going. I want to know what you're thinking about." James asks.

"You want to know my questions?" I ask looking at him.

"Throw them all out and we'll take them one at a time." He says giving me a passionate look.

"Did you hook up with up women on tour? Why were you so tense over the phone? Were you angry with me? Why were you kind of tense in the car? Are you going to break up with me? I want answers James!" I say smacking my hands on the counter.


	3. Chapter 3

James grabs my left wrist with one hand and puts one finger to my lip with the index finger of another.

"Alright. We aren't necessarily going to answer the questions in order, so 'Are we going to break up?' No. I'm not going to break up with you. I'll tell you why tonight at my apartment. 'Did I hook up with women on tour?' No, I didn't. Why would you think that about me? I would never do that to you. Next question, 'Was I angry with you when I was talking to you over the phone?' No. I was just frustrated that you couldn't be with me. I was upset that I couldn't hold your hand, couldn't kiss your lips, couldn't feel your arms wrap around my waist. I was tense in the car because of the fact that you thought I was going to break up with you and the fact that you were getting in trouble at school because of the issues with your mom." James answers every one of my questions while looking directly in my eyes. He's never lied to me about anything and I know that look in his eyes when he's acting.

"Okay. Thank you and I'm sorry about assuming those things." I say looking in his eyes. James nods and takes a drink.

"Why did you think that I would hook up with someone on tour?"

"Because we've never had sex. We've never done it, been dating for about 2 years, don't forget I'm graduating when I'm 19. You have urges, I'm not sure what you do when I'm not over or when you're showering-

"Alright. Stop there. I do have urges, that's true. I do. I want to be intimate with you, that's right, but I'll wait for you. Okay? I won't ever push you to do anything, go somewhere else for that kind of loving, or make you do it for me, alright. I love you and if I have to wait until I'm 26 and you're 23 and it's our honeymoon, then so be it. Just know that if you're ready or you want to try that I'll go with you. If we get to the point of taking off your shirt and you want to stop, we'll stop. I'll wait for you, but let's go out and watch the movie. It's supposed to be fun right now." James says taking my hand and leading me into the living room where Carlos pressed play to watch some movie.

James and I walk over to the couch where Kendall was sitting until we walked in. Logan and Carlos were on one half of the couch, Kendall in one chair diagonal of Carlos, and the two dogs in the chair diagonal of James and me. I sit on James's lap and see that Carlos put in Ted. I sit with my head on James's chest. I laugh with the guys until James's laugh and cologne make my eyes close and I fall to sleep.

I wake up to James shaking me lightly. "Do you want to leave or can we stay for one more movie?"

"We can stay, babe. It's only 6:30. Let's stay. Did we order dinner?" I ask hearing my stomach growl.

"Yeah. 2 pepperoni, 1 supreme, and 1 Wild West Saddle. That okay?" Carlos says.

"Yeah. I'm hungry enough to eat all of those pizzas." I joke as James puts in Zoolander.

"Really, babe? Zoolander again?" I fake whine. He turns around and walks over to me. He leans down and gives me a wonderful kiss.

"I know you love it, too." James whispers in my ears. I laugh.

"That's true. I do love it." I say as I stand up for James to sit underneath me.

The boys only smile at James and I as the movie starts and everyone settles in. We sit in the living room cracking up at the film and the characters. About 30 minutes in, the doorbell rings. We are in the middle of a laughing fit, so Carlos grabs the remote and gains control of his laughter to answer the door.

"Here you are, Mr… Mr… Here you are, Big Time Rush." I hear a familiar voice say from the doorway. "Is Darby Binfet here, perhaps?"

"Yeah. Who are you?" Carlos asks.

"I'm Tommy Greene. I'm a classmate. I wanted to talk to her about what happened in math class today." I hear the sneer in his voice and James stands up in two seconds. I look back at the door knowing that James is about a foot taller than Tommy and has much more muscle mass. James stands up at the door and Tommy's face goes sheet white.

"I don't think you want to pick on her do you? You don't want a house call from her boyfriend right?" James says crossing his arms making his arms look more muscular.

"N-N-No. No sir. Sorry for the inappropriate behavior. Hope you enjoy your pizza." Tommy runs out of the doorway. Kendall, Logan, and I were holding back bursting laughter at James acting all tough. James and Carlos snigger at Tommy's reaction when the door closes and the three of us lose it. The whole room cracks up to the point where everyone is in tears. I'm holding my stomach as James sits down, laughing, next to me. We all regain control of ourselves.

"Sorry, but I didn't want to deal with that right now." James says taking my hand.

"No, don't be. Thank you, really. I hate him anyway." I state as I reach for a plate of supreme pizza. "Thank you, Carlos."

"No problem, sweetheart. Glad to do it." Carlos gives me a sweet smile.

Everyone settles back in so we can finish the pizzas and Zoolander. I laugh and joke with the guys until the end of the movie. Knowing that it is about 9:30-10:00 in the evening, I tell James, "We should go. I don't want to be exhausted tomorrow." James looks at me and mouths 'Sure'.

"We've had fun, and we thank you, Carlos, for having us. We will see you guys tomorrow at the beach." James says standing up and stretching. He reaches for my hand, helps me off the couch, grabs Fox, and escorts me to the car. James opens the door for me before I glide into his car. He slides in after putting Fox in the back seat.

"Do you mind spending the night at my place? I don't want to fight the traffic to get to your house." James says looking at me before putting the car into gear.

"No. I can sleep on the couch. I'd rather not sit through traffic either. Just go to your house." I say grabbing Fox and putting him on my lap. He just curls up in my lap. James smiles at me and backs out of the driveway.

"Did you lie to me?" I ask about 10 minutes into the drive. We were stuck in traffic anyway.

"When?" James looks at me and asks.

"At Carlos's. Did you lie to me? I think you hooked up with SOMEONE." I say watching James tense up.

"Like who?" James asks with a present tenseness in his voice.

"Savanna." I say looking out the front window.

"My old castmate that I took to ONE party." James asks.

"Yes. She was at one of your concerts and you did take her to a party."

"ONE! That doesn't mean I love her more than you. Look, if I'd hooked up with someone I would have told you." James says looking at me.

"Why are you being so damn defensive?" I ask seeing the anger and panic in James's eyes.

"Because no matter how many times I tell you that I didn't hook up with anyone else on tour you don't believe me. Can't you trust me?" James says raising his voice.

"James, turn around." I say.

"Why?" James asks.

"I'll spend the night with Carlos. I don't want to argue with you right now." I say, petting Fox who had sat up with James and me yelling at each other.

"Babe, look can we just talk about this?" James asks seeing that there isn't anywhere nearby where we can get off and turn around.

"Fine! Tell me the truth!" I say throwing my hands in the air.

"Fine! You want the truth?! I did. I hooked up with one person, one time! I feel bad and I was going to tell you, but I didn't want to tear you apart at Carlos's. I just wanted to wait until we were alone at my place to tell you." James says looking at me with hurt in his eyes.

"You-You-You lied to me?" I ask with my breath being taken from me. Tears were welling up in my eyes. Traffic had started to move steadily so I saw James's turn up ahead.

"Yes. And I am so, so, so very sorry. Darby please." James says with his voice cracked grabbing my hand.

"Why?" I asked with tears falling like raindrops and my voice different from crying.

"Because I didn't want to hurt you while we were at Carlos's." James answers while wiping some tears from his face and turning.

"I want the details." I say looking at my hands.

"Darby." James coaxes.

"James! Please." I ask looking him the eye.

"Some girl. I don't even remember her name. I was super drunk and wasn't thinking straight. When I woke up and realized what I'd done, I couldn't stand myself. I went for a run, worked out and still couldn't get you out of my head. I didn't want to keep seeing the face of hurt in my mind." James chokes out as he puts the car in park in the parking lot of his apartment.

"You were drunk? You didn't intentionally, or knowingly really, want to sleep with her?" I quiver looking out my window.

"No. I felt so bad for doing that to you." James says, but I'm already getting out of the car and walking into the building.


End file.
